uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 23/kjv
: }|1| 23:1 When thou sittest to eat with a ruler, consider diligently what is before thee: }} : }|2| 23:2 And put a knife to thy throat, if thou be a man given to appetite. }} : }|3| 23:3 Be not desirous of his dainties: for they are deceitful meat. }} : }|4| 23:4 Labour not to be rich: cease from thine own wisdom. }} : }|5| 23:5 Wilt thou set thine eyes upon that which is not? for riches certainly make themselves wings; they fly away as an eagle toward heaven. }} : }|6| 23:6 Eat thou not the bread of him that hath an evil eye, neither desire thou his dainty meats: }} : }|7| 23:7 For as he thinketh in his heart, so is he: Eat and drink, saith he to thee; but his heart is not with thee. }} : }|8| 23:8 The morsel which thou hast eaten shalt thou vomit up, and lose thy sweet words. }} : }|9| 23:9 Speak not in the ears of a fool: for he will despise the wisdom of thy words. }} : }|10| 23:10 Remove not the old landmark; and enter not into the fields of the fatherless: }} : }|11| 23:11 For their redeemer is mighty; he shall plead their cause with thee. }} : }|12| 23:12 Apply thine heart unto instruction, and thine ears to the words of knowledge. }} : }|13| 23:13 Withhold not correction from the child: for if thou beatest him with the rod, he shall not die. }} : }|14| 23:14 Thou shalt beat him with the rod, and shalt deliver his soul from hell. }} : }|15| 23:15 My son, if thine heart be wise, my heart shall rejoice, even mine. }} : }|16| 23:16 Yea, my reins shall rejoice, when thy lips speak right things. }} : }|17| 23:17 Let not thine heart envy sinners: but be thou in the fear of the LORD all the day long. }} : }|18| 23:18 For surely there is an end; and thine expectation shall not be cut off. }} : }|19| 23:19 Hear thou, my son, and be wise, and guide thine heart in the way. }} : }|20| 23:20 Be not among winebibbers; among riotous eaters of flesh: }} : }|21| 23:21 For the drunkard and the glutton shall come to poverty: and drowsiness shall clothe a man with rags. }} : }|22| 23:22 Hearken unto thy father that begat thee, and despise not thy mother when she is old. }} : }|23| 23:23 Buy the truth, and sell it not; also wisdom, and instruction, and understanding. }} : }|24| 23:24 The father of the righteous shall greatly rejoice: and he that begetteth a wise child shall have joy of him. }} : }|25| 23:25 Thy father and thy mother shall be glad, and she that bare thee shall rejoice. }} : }|26| 23:26 My son, give me thine heart, and let thine eyes observe my ways. }} : }|27| 23:27 For a whore is a deep ditch; and a strange woman is a narrow pit. }} : }|28| 23:28 She also lieth in wait as for a prey, and increaseth the transgressors among men. }} : }|29| 23:29 Who hath woe? who hath sorrow? who hath contentions? who hath babbling? who hath wounds without cause? who hath redness of eyes? }} : }|30| 23:30 They that tarry long at the wine; they that go to seek mixed wine. }} : }|31| 23:31 Look not thou upon the wine when it is red, when it giveth his colour in the cup, when it moveth itself aright. }} : }|32| 23:32 At the last it biteth like a serpent, and stingeth like an adder. }} : }|33| 23:33 Thine eyes shall behold strange women, and thine heart shall utter perverse things. }} : }|34| 23:34 Yea, thou shalt be as he that lieth down in the midst of the sea, or as he that lieth upon the top of a mast. }} : }|35| 23:35 They have stricken me, shalt thou say, and I was not sick; they have beaten me, and I felt it not: when shall I awake? I will seek it yet again. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *